This invention relates to surface winders and to an improved apparatus and method for facilitating a reverse winding operation.
Batchers and other surface winders have been provided with electronic controls such as illustrated in U. S. Pat. No. 4,588,931 to facilitate varying the packing ratio between the support rolls. The packing ratio between the respective drive rolls and packing rolls plays an important part in the building of even cloth on other web rolls whether in a forward or in a reverse direction as when unwinding. Such apparatus is expensive and prone to give problems in the hostile environment of a textile mill. The problem of reversing the direction of a surface winder such as a batcher as illustrated herein comes from the tendency of the cloth or other web to pucker or sag just ahead of the support rolls causing an undesirable build up of loose fabric. This is especially true when reversing the direction of winding in order to build a tight roll in a reverse direction. By readily and infinitely varying the packing ratio adjustments may be made to produce a smooth roll wherein sagging is avoided and a superior building operation is provided.